


ONE NIGHT AFTER FULL GEAR

by Anne_Carter



Series: One Night [31]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Carter/pseuds/Anne_Carter
Summary: “What the fucking hell?”  Seth’s dark eyes widened as he watched the action on the television screen.  “What’s left?  Bow and arrows at twenty feet?”
Series: One Night [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1158113
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	ONE NIGHT AFTER FULL GEAR

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it. I HAD to write this.

“Are you watching this?”

Roman Reigns had to smile at the exasperation in his little brother’s voice. “You know I am, Seth.”

“What the fucking hell?” Seth’s dark eyes widened as he watched the action on the television screen. “What’s left? Bow and arrows at twenty feet?”

“I’m sure he’ll think of something,” Roman sighed. “Omega’s a tough bastard.”

“Always has been. Oh, Jesus, now Dean’s taking the ring apart!” Seth rubbed his forehead. 

“Has Becky checked in with Renee?” Roman asked.

“Yeah, she said…**KICK OUT! KICK OUT!**” Seth screamed at the television.

“Not sure how much more either of them can take,” Roman mused, clenching his fist. “What about Renee?”

“Oh, Becky said Renee told her she’d watch what she could. Dean’s supposed to call her after the match when the medics have cleared him,” Seth explained. “More importantly, Brandy would let her know his actual condi…”

**“ONE TWO THREE! He did it!”** Roman yelled.

“Holy shit, I do **NOT** want to go through this again,” Seth mumbled.

“Amen, little brother,” Roman agreed. “Gonna text congratulations.”

“Yeah, me, too. Talk to you in a few days.” Seth tapped his phone against his knee, lost in his thoughts.  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
It was the next morning before Roman and Seth woke up to find a text message from their brother. The message brought forth a deep groan from Roman and a string of exasperated curses from Seth.

_‘Thanks for the congratulations. Glad you both watched. And damn that was so much fucking fun.’_


End file.
